battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rim Tin Tin
Rim Tin Tin was a lightweight robot that competed in Seasons 2.0 through 5.0 of BattleBots. It was built out of a car tire rim, hence the name. It evolved a lot over its four seasons of competition, originally being armed with a simple battering ram but evolving to having a lifting arm before its complete redesign for Season 4.0, keeping only the rim. The redesign added a new lifting arm, and eventually the robot was fitted with a clamping arm for Season 5.0 after its 4.0 loss to Whirligig. Rim Tin Tin, despite being seeded for two seasons, lost each and every fight it competed in and was retired after Season 5.0. Its name was probably a pun on the famous dog actor Rin Tin Tin and a reference to the tire rim used on some of its incarnations. The builder of Rim Tin Tin was also planing a heavyweight version of the robot, named Rim Tin Ton, for the later BattleBots competitions, but it never came to fruition. The team that built Rim Tin Tin still competes today with a Sportsman class robot named Knuckle Buster. Robot History Season 2.0 Rim Tin Tin's first and only opponent was Rampage. The match began with Rim Tin Tin charging straight at Rampage but missing and getting caught on the killsaws. Both robots started pushing each other until Rim Tin Tin suddenly died. Rampage then started smoking just as Rim Tin Tin was being counted out. Rampage won by KO and Rim Tin Tin was eliminated. Rim Tin Tin returned for the consolation rumble and was one of few robots that were still moving, but it lost out to Serial Box Killer and Sublime 2. Season 3.0 Due to previously entering Season 2.0, Rim Tin Tin was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought HammerHead. The fight started with HammerHead making a quick drive across the BattleBox to try to push Rim Tin Tin, but both robots have trouble steering, so little hitting is done by either robot. HammerHead gets a good position on Rim Tin Tin and pushes it onto the killsaws. HammerHead tries to push Rim Tin Tin into the screws, but it only pushes it against the base of the screw. Both robots were driving around the BattleBox and Rim Tin Tin was having trouble getting it's lifting arm low enough to get underneath HammerHead, but not so low as to lift itself. HammerHead got a small pop from the hellraisers and then drives over the killsaws, sending it 2½ inches into the air. Suddenly, Rim Tin Tin got flipped by the arena piston and it was unable to self-right. HammerHead watches the flipped Rim Tin Tin and then reversed itself onto the killsaws. This actually immobilized HammerHead, possibly due to an overheated speed controller or motors, but Rim Tin Tin was immobilized first and it was being counted out. HammerHead won by KO and Rim Tin Tin was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Rim Tin Tin couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Because it didn't do well in Season 3.0, Rim Tin Tin had to enter the preliminary rounds, where it fought Whirligig. In the beginning, Whirligig swung its hammers straight into Rim Tin Tin. Rim Tin Tin came back and kept getting whacked by the hammers of Whirligig. Rim Tin Tin pushed Whirligig against the arena wall and lifted Whirligig. This match continued with more spinning and pushing, and then the match was over. Whirligig won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Rim Tin Tin was eliminated from the competition. Season 5.0 Rim Tin Tin's only match was against Paladin. Paladin easily dodged Rim Tin Tin and was axed a few times until the time ran out. Paladin won on a 42-3 judge's decision and Rim Tin Tin was eliminated from the tournament again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "It rains death from above, below and beyond. Get out your umbrellas 'cause here comes RIM TIN TIN!" Outside Battlebots Rim Tin Tin competed in the first of Team Toad's Lazy toad Robot Club & Grille events where it performed decently going 2-2, and was retired afterwards where it sat on display at the resturaunts enterance. It is unknown what became of Rim Tin Tin after the Robot Club & Grille closed. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from New York